Alloy
by lighter-kun
Summary: [AU] Keep your extracurricular activities… — extracurricular. » zemyx


* * *

--**- »** **ALLOY** . . .  
**_d_**emyx / **_z_**exion

* * *

-**prologue **-

"Am I cute?"

"…_what_?"

"Am I cute?" repeated Demyx with an air of impatience as he closely watched the spiked-hair blonde's face for his reaction. He really needed to know, after all. It was a burning question.

Roxas blinked before giving the dirty-blonde haired sophomore a disturbed look. "Go ask a girl."

"This is an all boy's high school!" Demyx whined persistently and when the blue-eyed boy ignored him to start on their assignment Demyx launch a random gum wrapper he was holding across the desk.

It hit Roxas squarely in the middle of his forehead. _Whoops_, Demyx thought.

A glare of absolute fire was directed straight at him in the next second.

"You _didn't_ just **hit** me." Roxas seethed, obviously trying to remain calm.

Demyx gave him a helpless smile before Roxas threw his pencil straight at him. Demyx dodged it - surpringly - and Roxas let out an infuriated growl. Demyx made the mistake of sticking out his tongue and saying "_nyah_!"

Roxas lifted his heavy heavy english book _about_ to throw it at Demyx - when he was stopped as slender fingers wrapped around his hand.

"_Axel_! You saved me!" Demyx exclaimed happily and puppy-eyed at the redhaired junior. Axel just laughed lightly.

Roxas flushed a bit as he realized his hand was still being held back by Axel's larger one and he quickly grabbed his hand away, dropping the book on the ground in his hurry. Roxas groaned before ducking under the desk to reach for the book.

"What'd you do to him this time?" Axel asked as he sat himself in the desk in front of Demyx. In that english class, their desks were all grouped into fours so the two would face each other.

"Nothing." Demyx replied a little too quickly. Axel raised an eyebrow at that and Roxas returned from under-the-desks at that precise moment, blonde spiky hair looking messier than usual. He glared; a fixed look-of-death at Demyx.

"This idiot threw a gum wrapper at my forehead." Roxas deadpanned.

Axel blinked then laughed before slinging his arm lazily around the edgy blonde. Roxas eyed the arm suspiciously.

"Aw, poor baby." Axel cooed mockingly and though Roxas was glaring, Demyx could see the slight red tint on his cheeks. "You want me to _kiss_ it all better?"

Roxas shoved him away. "Shut up!" He said weakly and began working feverently on his assignment as his two older friends laughed more.

Demyx decided to ask Axel his _burning_ question.

"Yo, Axel." He started and green eyes met his. "You think I'm cute, right?"

Axel paused for a moment before he nodded lazily. "Yeah, sure. Why? You suddenly interested in me or something?"

Demyx made an ick! face and Roxas looked up at that statement, a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah, right! Don't flatter yourself." Demyx laughed.

"Okay, class. Please listen up." The teacher - Mr. Yukiro - cut in, standing at the front of the classroom.

"Since there is only about a month and a half of school left, I want you all to write an essay."

Groans escaped the mouths of most students and Demyx was thinking about lunch. What did he care about assignements? That's right, he didn't.

"But not just any essay. It'll be your end of the year project so it'll be worth MORE THAN HALF your english grade. Everyone clear?" Mr. Yukiro explained excitedly.

"Crystal clear." Demyx muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Demyx, since it's so clear to you. Why don't you come up here and take a name out of the hat?" Mr. Yukiro suggested, brightly.

Axel snickered and Roxas slightly grinned in amusement. Demyx blinked then shrugged and got up to the front of the classroom.

"You will pick your partner on whom you shall write a one page essay about." More groans. "It will be completely at random, and it can be any grade from this school." Even more groans.

"Okay Demyx, go ahead and pick your person."

Demyx lazily extended his hand into the bag not knowing what the outcome of the whole project would actually lead to…

After feeling around a bit, the blonde haired sophomore pulled out a piece of paper.

_Boy #6  
Name: Zexion  
Grade: 11th  
Room: 216_

…


End file.
